


Tongue Tied

by Dexfsoul



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, besties johnjae, brief doyoung, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexfsoul/pseuds/Dexfsoul
Summary: Jaehyun is planning out how to confess to his best friend and his best friend’s boyfriend that he’s in love with the both of them. Meanwhile the Johntae couple is talking about how crazy it would be if they asked Jaehyun to join their relationship, they’d never do that, haha….unless?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 150





	1. A Brief Inquiry

The keys shook in Jaehyun’s hand. One hour until their plane landed. One hour until Jaehyun possibly ruined the greatest friendship he’s ever had, but not saying anything was tearing him apart. One hour until his best friend Johnny and Johnny’s boyfriend, Taeyong, gets back from their vacation to Johnny’s childhood hometown, Chicago. 

Jaehyun was stupid, so stupid, Johnny has just taken Taeyong to his childhood home, they were in love, and Jaehyun was confessing to them for what? He wasn’t expecting them to return the feelings, and he definitely wasn’t hoping for them to break up, he just doesn’t know anymore. Jaehyun unlocked his car before climbing in. He started the car up, but didn’t move anymore after that. He stared straight ahead at his apartment complex unblinkingly. Hopefully they’ll let him down easily, that way his hopes would be crushed, but not enough to shatter him completely. He doesn’t know why he allowed himself to get deluded into thinking they might feel the same anyway; he knew Taeyong’s lingering touches meant nothing and Johnny’s sweet words and soft touches were nothing but friendliness, but Jaehyun’s mind became too clouded with the affection and he not only let his feelings for Johnny grow more, but let new ones form for Taeyong. He must be an attention whore, that’s all there is to it. Jaehyun finally reversed his car out of the parking space and started off in the direction of the airport. He’s not even sure how this all started. He met Johnny in high school and the pair instantly clicked, despite Johnny being two grades above him. People used to joke that they were connected at the hip, they went and did everything together. Jaehyun fell for him the moment the taller boy glanced his way, and his feelings stuck around for the rest of their high school days. Jaehyun ignored it the best he could, but eventually Jaehyun allowed his hopes to get up, his graduation night.

They had decided to skip out on all the parties, Jaehyun was never a big fan of them. (Johnny was, but he’d do anything to make Jaehyun happy, and if skipping out on the biggest party of the year was the way to do it, then so be it.) Instead they spent their night at Jaehyun’s house, building a fort out of cardboard boxes that were supposed to be used to pack up Jaehyun’s stuff for university. They had put on a movie that was quickly forgotten about as the two engaged in conversation. The topic soon went to Johnny blushing while recalling how awkward his first kiss was. 

“It was awful- stop laughing!- I didn’t know I was gay! It’s not my fault!” 

Jaehyun was giggling at Johnny’s story, but turned red once he heard the following sentence. 

“What was your first kiss like?” 

Admitting to his crush that he’d never kissed anyone isn’t the worst thing Jaehyun’s ever done, but it’s definitely on the list. He was in the middle of rambling out an excuse when he was stopped by a pair of lips pressing against his. When Johnny pulled back his face was just as shocked as Jaehyun’s, but he quickly covered it up with a smirk. 

“There, now you’ve had your first kiss, you can stop rambling.” 

They never brought the kiss back up again. That didn’t stop Jaehyun’s mind from wandering back to it every now and then, and he wondered whether Johnny sometimes thought back to it as well. 

Jaehyun, of course, decided to attend the same university as Johnny. They weren’t, however, able to pick their own roommates. Johnny had taken a year off, so while this was supposed to be his third year, it was only his second, and the year before he had gotten paired with a Thai exchange student named Ten. Jaehyun was not looking forward to meeting his roommate. Johnny had gotten lucky with his roommate, but there was no guarantee that he wouldn’t get a crazy person that would try and murder him. 

His worries soon vanished as, he didn’t get a murderer, he got paired with Lee Taeyong, a second year that, like Johnny, had taken a year break. Jaehyun and Taeyong became quick friends, but Taeyong and Johnny became more. Even though Johnny was his crush, Jaehyun couldn’t dislike Taeyong, not when he was so nice, and always tried to include him, and gave nice hugs, and was so, so pretty, and- oh fuck. As if having feelings for your best friend wasn’t bad enough, Jaehyun now had feelings for his best friend’s boyfriend too. He never mentioned his feelings to either of them, but all of their friends they gained along the way caught on, especially Kim Doyoung, who had a ‘put up or shut up’ attitude about the whole thing. 

A whole year of Doyoung telling him to just confess and Jaehyun finally had enough of it, what did he have to lose anyway? His original plan was to confess before they left, but he scrapped that after deciding that possibly ruining their couples vacation before it even started was a bad idea, but he can’t back out now. 

Jaehyun’s heart rate picked up as he parked at the airport. His hands shook as he closed the door and locked the car, almost dropping his keys in the process. He spotted Taeyong’s pastel pink hair immediately upon entering the building. Taeyong and Johnny both broke into grins once they saw him and began running over to him. Well, here goes nothing. 

~*~ 

Taeyong was surprisingly not tired even after twelve hours in a plane. 

“Only one hour left,” He grinned. 

Johnny only nodded in response, mind foggy with sleep. 

“So,” Taeyong hummed, snuggling his head against Johnny’s shoulder. “That friend of yours, Noah, that relationship he’s in with two girlfriends, that’s interesting.” 

Taeyong had been trying to think of a way to bring up that type of relationship for awhile now, it just so happens that Johnny's friend was the perfect lead-up.

Johnny adjusted slightly so that he was facing his boyfriend and lifted an eyebrow, “Is there something wrong with it?” 

“No, no, that’s not what I meant,” Taeyong explained, “I think it’s really interesting, the dynamics of it and all.” 

Johnny smiled slightly, “Are you trying to tell me you wanna try it out?” 

Taeyong crinkled his nose, pretending to be deep in thought, “I don’t know, maybe if we met the right person.” 

“Ah,” Johnny teased, “So you don’t have someone in mind?” 

“I don’t know,” Taeyong mumbled, “Okay, if we had to pick one of our friends, who would it be?” 

“Are you asking me which of our friends I would willingly fuck?” 

“Yes.” 

Johnny burst out into laughter, “That’s a tough one.” 

“No it’s not,” Taeyong scoffed playfully. 

“Oh, so you think you know which of our friends I’d want to be in a polygamous relationship with?” 

“Well, yeah, Jaehyun.” 

Way to be subtle, Tae.

Johnny’s smirk fell, his cheeks dusting over with pink. He furrowed his eyebrows and chuckled nervously. 

“Why him? Jaehyun’s my best friend.” 

Taeyong sighed, and leaned back against his seat, throwing his hands around to further his point, “Cause, you know.” 

Johnny shook his head, “No, I don’t.” 

“Johnny, come on,” Taeyong grinned lazily. 

“What?” Johnny asked defensively. 

“You think I’m not aware that you’ve had feelings for him the entire time we’ve been dating?” 

Johnny’s hands went ice cold. He couldn’t deny that Jaehyun held a piece of him, but he loved Taeyong. He loved Taeyong so much, and it’s not like he ever had a chance with Jaehyun in the first place. 

“I can’t um-” Johnny stumbled over his words, playing with Taeyong’s slender fingers. “You don’t deserve to be lied to, so yes, I do feel something for Jaehyun, but I love you, and if in some strange other dimension, Jaehyun felt the same towards me, it’d still be you, I’d choose you.” 

Taeyong took the opportunity being handed to him and inhaled deeply, grabbing Johnny’s hand in his own, “Who said you’d have to choose?” 

“What?” 

“What I’m trying to say,” Taeyong started, his nerves jumping about, “is that I’m not mad at you for having feelings for him, because how couldn’t you?” 

Johnny expression formed into one of understanding and relief. 

“Jaehyun, he’s- he’s something else,” Taeyong sighed, gazing down with eyes filled with adoration, “I fell for him the moment he walked into the room, and when you visited later that day, I knew I was fucked ‘cause the same happened with you. I was crazy about the both of you, and when you asked me out I thought my feelings for Jaehyun would fade, but they never did. Yours didn’t either, huh?” 

Johnny shook his head, “No, they didn’t.” 

“Well, we’re both fucked then,” Taeyong giggled. 

Johnny grinned in response, “I guess so.” 

“Unless,” Taeyong had that look on his face that meant he had a plan. 

“Oh boy,” Johnny groaned. 

“We could ask him to join us?” 

“And if he says no?” Johnny quirked an eyebrow. 

“Then we pretend it never happened,” Taeyong said determinedly, crossing his arms across his chest proudly. 

“This is a bad idea,” Johnny mumbled, "Isn't it too sudden?"

“Maybe,” Taeyong agreed, “but what do we have to lose?” 

“Jaehyun,” Johnny answered. 

Just then the plane’s signal went off saying they were about to land. 

“Jaehyun’s not like that, he wouldn’t ditch us over something like this. Plus, I know he at least likes you,” Taeyong spoke, a tinge of jealousy lacing his voice. 

“Yeah right,” Johnny rolled his eyes, “He’s more likely to like you. Have you seen the way he acts whenever you touch him?” 

“He acts that way when you touch him too!” Taeyong exclaimed. 

“Doubt it,” Johnny mumbled. 

They didn’t get the chance to continue the argument as the plane had already landed. After gathering their suitcases, the pair made their way to the front where they were supposed to meet up with Jaehyun, who would be their ride home. 

“We should ask him today,” Taeyong suddenly spoke up. 

“Tae,” Johnny sighed. 

“Come on, it’s perfect. A confession after a separation.” 

Johnny rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s dramatics. 

“Plus, if it goes wrong, we can leave with the excuse of ‘we’re tired’.” 

“You’ve got a point there,” Johnny agreed, “Fine, today, but you better hope this doesn’t go wrong.” 

“It won’t, I can feel it,” Taeyong reassured. 

Taeyong turned and excitedly tugged on Johnny’s sleeve. The couple broke out into grins upon seeing their third and quickly sprinted towards him. Johnny watched Taeyong practically knock Jaehyun over with the impact of his hug, so he just settled for going behind the pair and hugging the both of them. 

“Finally,” Taeyong grinned, “We missed our boy, you’re gonna have to come on the next vacation with us or we might die.” 

Luckily the subtle flirting wasn’t unusual for Taeyong, so Jaehyun just brushed it off with a giggle. 

“Whatever, stop with the dramatics.” 

Jaehyun released Taeyong, forcing the latter to let go of his death grip on the younger. Johnny let go of Taeyong, but stayed in place with his arms around Jaehyun’s waist. He bent over enough to rest his chin on Jaehyun’s shoulder. Jaehyun’s heart was malfunctioning. The pair were being extra clingy with him today, maybe distance does make the heart grow fonder? 

“I’m starving, can we get something to eat before we go home?” Taeyong pouted, giving Jaehyun his best puppy eyes. 

Before Jaehyun could respond, Johnny had cut him off.

“Tae, I’m tired,” The taller male groaned. 

“But-” Taeyong started. 

“How about,” Jaehyun cut the boy off before the couple started bickering, “I quickly pick up some takeout on the way, that way Tae can get his food, and Johnny can nap on the ride home?” 

“Okay!” Taeyong quickly agreed and Johnny nodded in agreement, snuggling further into Jaehyun’s shoulder. 

“Let’s go,” Jaehyun spoke softly, running his fingers through Johnny’s brown hair. 

Johnny reluctantly let go of Jaehyun and grabbed a hold of his bags. Taeyong shot him a quick wink. Well, here goes nothing.


	2. I Loved You Then

Taeyong was way too hyper to have just gotten off a thirteen hour flight. Jaehyun was doing his best to keep the boy entertained by listening to his mindless chattering, adding his input every now and then. Johnny had passed out in the backseat soon after climbing in the car, his light snoring being heard behind Taeyong's enthusiastic voice.

"And I met this friend of Johnny's, Noah," Taeyong rambled, studying for Jaehyun's reaction. "He has two girlfriends and the girls are dating each other as well. I've heard of relationships like that before, but I've never seen them, it's interesting. What do you think?"

If Johnny were awake he would've slapped Taeyong across the head for his lack of subtlety.

"I don't know," Jaehyun shrugged, trying to keep his composure, "If it makes them happy then who cares really?"

Jaehyun wanted to slam his head against the steering wheel. Why'd Taeyong have to bring that subject up the day Jaehyun was planning to confess.

"Well yeah, but I was more so asking how you personally feel about it. Would you be in a relationship like that?"

Jaehyun gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white, "W-What?"

"Tae," Johnny suddenly hissed from the backseat, "Can you quiet down? And stop questioning Jaehyun, he's trying to focus on the road."

Taeyong caught the warning, but he was never one to listen to others.

"What are you? His mom?" He scoffed.

Johnny rolled his eyes, "I just don't think now's the right time."

"I'm his friend too, you know. I can talk to him without you policing me."

"I'm not trying to police you," Johnny softened his voice upon seeing Taeyong's pout.

"Sure seems like you are."

Jaehyun wishes he could say he wasn't used to this, but sadly this isn't the first time the couple had a quarrel with him being the subject.

"Tae," Jaehyun cut off the banter before it got heated. "We're here, order your food."

Thankfully Taeyong was a lot calmer after his stomach was filled. The rest of the ride was relatively peaceful, Johnny and Taeyong had kept their bickering to a minimum, and Jaehyun was more than relieved when the two older boys fell fast asleep. 

The clock read 12 A.M. when Jaehyun finally pulled into Johnny and Taeyong’s driveway. Taeyong’s food cravings had made them a little later than they were supposed to be, throwing Jaehyun’s plan completely off track. What was he thinking? They were probably exhausted and didn’t have the time nor energy for Jaehyun’s pathetic confession. He would tell them tomorrow, or maybe the day after that, or the day after that, or maybe just not at all, that would be cool, right? 

“Jae?” 

Jaehyun jumped in surprise, being too caught up in his own thoughts to notice the other two boys moving around. 

“You okay? You seemed a little out of it there,” Johnny reached forward from the back seat and caressed Jaehyun’s hair in a soft way that made Jaehyun completely melt. 

“Yeah, sorry. I’m just tired,” Jaehyun excused, not exactly lying. 

“Why don’t you stay with us tonight?” Taeyong offered, smiling mischievously at Johnny who smiled back at his boyfriend’s quick thinking. 

“Sure, if you’re really okay with that,” Jaehyun answered nervously, his eyes shooting between the couple. 

“Of course we are, let’s go straight in. We can grab our stuff in the morning.” 

Jaehyun allowed himself to be led in by Johnny, feeling too nervous to move on his own. This was his chance, he could stay the night, confess in the morning, and if things went badly, take his leave. 

Johnny smiled upon seeing Jaehyun’s far off gaze, thinking it was tiredness. This side of Jaehyun was one of his favourites. Usually Jaehyun was calm and mature, he liked taking care of others, and would go out of his way to do that. Some times, however, when Jaehyun felt tired, anxious, or sad, he would become very baby-like and helpless. Johnny also knew, from the few times he had taken care of him when sick, that Jaehyun craved affection when he wasn’t feeling his best. 

Johnny ushered Jaehyun into the elevator, Taeyong following behind. Taeyong was rocking back and forth on the heels on his feet in excitement, from both being home again, and their upcoming confession to Jaehyun. How he managed to constantly have that much energy, Johnny would never understand. 

Jaehyun felt as if his insides were crawling around. Despite Johnny being one of the reasons for his nervousness, he was also Jaehyun’s best friend, so naturally, Jaehyun leaned against him for comfort. Much like Jaehyun naturally leaned into him, Johnny naturally adjusted so that Jaehyun would be more comfortable. 

Taeyong smiled at the sight, he both envied and loved the natural flow between the two friends. Everything went so smoothly between them, Taeyong could only wish for a connection like that. He just didn’t notice the way that Jaehyun’s pinky hooked perfectly around his upon seeing the pout on the older’s face. 

They definitely looked crazy to the couple standing in front of the elevator when it opened, all three of them practically cuddled up, but they didn’t care. Nodding to his neighbors, Johnny led both the boys to their apartment. They could all feel the tension once the door had been shut. Taeyong had snuck his hand into Jaehyun’s at some point, and upon looking down, Jaehyun gained a weird sense of confidence. 

“I know it’s late,” Jaehyun started, his brain not even processing his words before he said them. “but I want-no, need to talk to you guys about something.” 

Johnny and Taeyong looked at each other with shocked expressions. 

“We actually had something we wanted to talk to you about as well,” Johnny responded, “but it might take awhile, and it’s already late, so we should get changed into something more comfortable first.” 

The two younger boys agreed, following Johnny into his and Taeyong’s bedroom. Johnny picked out some clothes that would fit Jaehyun, the younger disappearing into the bathroom despite having changed in front of both the other boys before. 

“What do you think he wants to tell us?” Taeyong whispered. 

“No idea,” Johnny shrugged, pulling a large T-shirt over his head. 

“You don’t think-” Taeyong paused, pulling on one of Johnny’s shirts as well. 

Johnny smiled upon seeing his boyfriend drowning in his shirt and motioned for him to continue. 

“Well, what if he’s dating someone, and he wants to introduce us?” 

Johnny hadn’t thought of that. Honestly, Jaehyun hadn’t dated anyone since they’ve known each other, not that he knows of at least. Johnny recalled, with blushing cheeks, that he had been Jaehyun’s first kiss. Running a finger over his bottom lip, he wondered whether he had been Jaehyun’s only kiss. Selfishly, he hoped so. 

“I really, really hope that’s not the case,” Johnny sighed, hopelessly. 

Jaehyun stood in front of the bathroom mirror blushing deeply, obsessed with Johnny’s smell surrounding him and the way his shirt was a little too big on him. Jaehyun was tall, standing at 180cm, but he loved feeling small and Johnny made him feel just that. Even though Taeyong was shorter, he somehow made Jaehyun feel tiny as well, with his constant babying of the younger. 

When Johnny said that him and Taeyong had something to tell him his first thought was that they were getting married. Strangely, he was at peace with this. He’ll confess, they’ll say that they love each other and they’re getting married, and Jaehyun will be the best man at their wedding. A little dramatic, but whatever, the tiredness had finally caught up to him. 

He strutted out of the bathroom with false confidence. Taeyong and Johnny were already in the living room, speaking in hushed tones. They went quiet once they noticed him walk in. Jaehyun cocked his head, but ignored their strange behavior. He walked in front of them and took a seat on the floor in front of their coffee table. Crossing his legs under him, he laid his arms on the table and rested his chin on the backs on his hands, looking up the older boys with expecting eyes. 

They melted at the sight. Johnny had the urge to reach out and pet his hair, but refrained when thinking of the possibility of Jaehyun being in a relationship. He realized, quite harshly, that their affections might have to stop if Jaehyun has a boyfriend or girlfriend. Johnny’s boyfriend didn’t mind them being affectionate, but well, now he fully knows why. 

Taeyong also had the same urge, he however, didn’t consider Jaehyun’s fictional relationship, and outwardly cooed while running his fingers through the boy’s soft locks. Jaehyun hummed, nuzzling into Taeyong’s hand. Johnny pinched Taeyong’s thigh to get him to focus. The pink-haired giggled lightly before pulling away from a hazy Jaehyun. 

“Do you guys wanna go first?” Jaehyun asked. 

“No, you go,” Taeyong answered quickly, covering it up with, “It sounded important.” 

If Jaehyun was in a relationship they wanted to know before stupidly asking him to be in a relationship with them. 

“Ah okay,” Jaehyun chuckled nervously, leaning back to the palms of his hands. “Where do I even start?” 

He pondered for a second. If he was gonna confess he might as well tell the whole story, he could blame it on the exhaustion in the morning. 

“Do you remember the day we met?” Johnny nodded, of course he did. “I do. I could never forget it, because I swear that’s the day I fell in love with you.” 

His bluntness left Johnny breathless, he stayed silent, wanting to hear every word that Jaehyun said. 

“I was head over heels from day one, but I never said anything cause I didn’t feel like I stood a chance. Well, except for that time you took my first kiss, that was cruel of you Johnny Seo,” Jaehyun sneered, but Johnny knew him well enough by now to know that no cruel intentions stood behind it. 

Johnny unintentionally let his fingers ghost over his lips. It had been years, but his lips had never lost the feeling of Jaehyun’s. Taeyong’s eyebrows rose at Jaehyun’s words, that was new information to him. 

“We never mentioned it again, but I can’t stop thinking about it, no matter how hard I try. And then we met you,” Jaehyun’s eyes wandered over to Taeyong, the older shrinking under his gaze. “You and Johnny started dating, and I wanted to hate you. I wanted to so bad.” 

Taeyong wanted to apologize. To apologize to both of them. His insecurities were correct, they loved each other and Taeyong had gotten between them. 

“But I could never hate you, because the more I got to know you the harder I fell. It’s bad enough to be in love with your best friend, but your best friend and his boyfriend? That’s a whole different level, but that’s the truth. It’s crazy, but I’m in love, with both of you.” 

Johnny was absolutely speechless. Taeyong had the opposite, and possibly worst, reaction. His hands shot to his mouth in shock, and after hearing Jaehyun’s final sentence he broke into a grin, small giggles following soon after, then full out laughter. He laughed in happiness, at the craziness of it all. Needless to say, he wasn’t good in these situations, but in his defense, he had never been confessed to like this before. He fell against Johnny, shaking his shoulder in excitement. The older snapped out of his shock and smiled as well, trying to cover it with his hand. 

“He’s in love with us,” Taeyong grinned, Johnny’s own grin growing more at the reminder. 

Their moment was cut short by a hurt voice ringing out. 

“Are-are you laughing at me?” Jaehyun’s hurt expression sent glass shooting into the hearts of the older couple who scrambled over to him in a panic. 

Johnny got to him first, letting out a pained hiss as he hit his knee on the corner of the table. He quickly pulled Jaehyun into his side to reassure him. Taeyong literally clambered over the table and plopped down on Jaehyun’s other side with a painful thud. He threw his legs over the younger’s and scooted closer to the two. 

“We weren’t laughing, it’s just-” Taeyong broke out into another grin, slapping a hand over his mouth, he flopped onto his back, nudging Johnny with his foot so that the older would continue for him. 

Johnny instead grabbed onto his ankle and yanked on it, “I think it’s time we told him what we wanted to talk to him about.” 

Jaehyun was utterly confused and slightly hurt. The laughing stung a little, but he guessed it could’ve been worse. 

Taeyong finally composed himself and sat back up, motioning for Johnny to continue. 

“I’ve loved you for as long as I can remember.” 

Jaehyun almost fainted. 

“I- fuck, I never thought I had a chance either. That night I kissed you, it was purely on impulse, but I never regretted it. Okay, I did feel extremely guilty about taking your first kiss without your permission, which is why I never brought it back up again,” Johnny smiled shyly, “I liked Taeyong when I first met him, and I thought after some time I would stop loving you, but it never happened. Instead I fell in love with both of you.” 

Jaehyun didn’t have time to fully process Johnny’s side of the story before Taeyong started telling his. 

“I was head over heels the moment I met both of you. I was in paradise those first few months,” Taeyong sighed, back to dramatics, and sprawled out on his back. “Flirting and crushing on the two hot best friends. When Johnny asked me out, I was over the moon, but also upset cause no matter how hard I tried I couldn’t lose feelings for the cute roommate I had. Soon I started to notice the weird tension between you two and it wasn’t hard to put two and two together. Strangely, I found out that I really didn’t mind my boyfriend having feelings for another boy, as long as that boy was none other than Jung Jaehyun. I kept quiet about mine and Johnny’s feelings for you because it was just easier that way honestly. We could be in a relationship and still show as much affection for you as we wanted. I guess I didn’t really consider how you may have felt,” Taeyong mumbles guiltily, “but I didn’t know how else it could’ve worked. Until I saw a poly couple while on YouTube. Even then I wasn’t sure how to bring it up. Luckily Johnny’s friend was a great way to ease into it.” 

After Taeyong finished, all Jaehyun could do was flit his eyes between the two dumbly. 

“You two aren’t joking, right?” 

Johnny rolled his eyes at the younger and pulled him forward by his nape, their lips colliding. They had both been waiting so long for this, and now that it was happening it left them both wondering what they had been waiting for, as it was just that easy. Taeyong squealed as the two kissed, having a short fanboy moment. 

After pulling apart, Jaehyun barely had time to catch his breath before Taeyong pulled him into a kiss. Johnny’s heart swelled as he watched the boys- his boys, giggle into each other’s mouths. Jaehyun’s dimples were prominent and Taeyong’s soft pink hair fell across his forehead, they looked so soft, so happy. Johnny was happy, suffocating in it as he felt as if he couldn’t breathe. Something inside of him had been filled as soon as Jaehyun had said he loved them, and it’s about to make him burst. 

Jaehyun and Taeyong’s make-out session was interrupted by Jaehyun yawning cutely. 

“Tired?” Johnny questioned, smiling at the way Taeyong and Jaehyun nodded simultaneously. 

“Let’s get to sleep.” 

The three stood, wincing at the soreness in their legs from sitting for so long. Johnny once again led the way, stopping once he noticed that there was only one person following him. He turned and saw Jaehyun standing in front of the long couch, rubbing his eyes. They always kept a blanket and pillow on the couch for when Jaehyun stayed over, but now Johnny figured they should move the pillow to their bed. 

“Whatcha doing?” Johnny questioned, loving the way colour flushed to Jaehyun’s cheeks. 

“Going to the couch,” Jaehyun stuttered, “That’s where I’m sleeping tonight, isn’t it?” 

“As if,” Taeyong scoffed, stomped back over to him, grabbed his wrist, and dragged him back to where Johnny stood waiting. 

Jaehyun stood at the bottom of bed, not exactly sure what to do. Plus something was still on his mind, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep without it being answered. Taeyong and Johnny climbed into bed, leaving space between them for their third to climb in. Glancing up, Taeyong noticed Jaehyun playing with his fingers at the end of their bed. 

Worried that they were making him uncomfortable, he spoke up, “Hey, what’s wrong?” 

Hearing Taeyong’s question, Johnny shot his attention to the youngest. 

“I’m sorry, but I just- does this mean we’re like?” Jaehyun didn’t finish the question, too scared to bring up the word dating or boyfriends. 

Luckily Johnny caught on, pulling him onto the bed with them, “Yes, I’ve waited long enough to call you mine, I’m not waiting any longer.” 

Now having his question answered, and being more than satisfied with the answer, Jaehyun climbed between the boys, facing Taeyong and having Johnny instantly wrap his arms around him. Taeyong snuggled up to him as well, bumping their noses together. 

After a moment of peaceful silence, Taeyong pouted, “He is coming with us on the next vacation, right?” 

The other two couldn’t help but to laugh at the pink-haired’s question. 

“Of course he is,” Johnny answered, “We might die without our boy there.”


End file.
